When All Else Fails
by PotterFan2237
Summary: HHr. When Harry feels betrayed by all those around him, there is one person he knows he can trust above all others. Takes place after his fifth year.
1. Chapter 1: The funeral

Chapter 1: The Funeral

Harry ran down aisle after aisle of shelves, barely able to stay ahead of the prophecies crashing down behind him. He saw a door up ahead and ran through, hoping it to be an exit, only to stumble and fall. Falling, falling, and still, he fell, until he hit an invisible barrier that seemed to have caught him.

He looked up to see Sirius standing beside him. He stood and engulfed his godfather in a hug, only to have him push Harry away just as a familiar flash of sickly green light hit him. He watched as his godfather fell, and all light left his eyes. He looked around him and screamed desperately as his friends fell in a similar manner, all except Hermione, who was still being tortured under the cruciatus curse by Bellatrix LeStrange. She screamed, Harry! Harry! HARRY! He woke with a start. "Just a dream," he said to himself. He had had the same dream every night since the department of mysteries.

Thump! Thump! Harry reached for his glasses, knocking his wand off of his nightstand. BOOM! His hand searched the ground for his wand, grabbing it right as the lock on his door turned slowly.

As it cracked open, he heard a voice yell, "REDUCTO!" Harry cast the _Protego_ charm just in time for the curse to strike his shield. But his luck ran out as the Death Eater emerged through the doorway muttering the incantation _Expellliarmus_, flicking the wand out of Harry's hand. He waited for the Death Eater to kill him as he heard another crash from downstairs. The Death Eater started, "Avada Ka-"

"Stupify!" he from the hallway, launching his attacker into the wall beside him.

Harry stood and said, "Who's there," only to see his best friends, Ron and Hermione, enter the room and capture him in a hug.

"What're you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We came to get you," replied Hermione. "Did you not hear? Sirius's funeral is tomorrow." She continued, "And I don't think keeping her waiting will do you any good," gesturing behind him with a laugh.

He turned around to see his favorite redhead standing in the doorway. "Ginny!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug. They had begun talking on the train ride home from Hogwarts and they realized they had feelings for each other.

"How're things back at the burrow?" he asked.

"Just fine." She leaned towards his ear. "My family knows we are together. Ron found our letter and had a fit," she whispered in his ear.

Ron tapped Harry's shoulder. "I think that hug has lasted long enough, mate," he said calmly, but with a slight threat. "Oh, uhh- sorry. Sorry," Harry let go and backed away from Ginny his eyes awkwardly finding their way to his shoes. "Uhh- sorry."

This earned a snort of laughter out of Hermione. Her friend's over-protective nature for his sister always entertained her.

"Shut up Hermione!" said Ginny, she too, finding herself staring at her shoes, before joining into her best friend's laughter. "Ron," she started, turning toward her brother. "You're such a git!"

"Ginerva Weasley!" reprimanded her mother. "That is your brother and you will not-"

"Okay women!" interrupted Arthur, her father. " Let's get Harry out of here before more Death Eaters show up. You can rip each others throats out back at the burrow."

"Go ahead to the burrow, you guys," said Kingsley as he entered the bedroom. "I'll take care of this," referring to the Death Eater.

"What about my aunt and uncle?"

"I already took care of it. We sent them on a trip to America for a while. They will be safe."

"Well let's go," said Arthur. And with that, everyone apparated away with a _POP_!


	2. Chapter 2: A little talk

Hello readers! I know the last chapter was short, and this will be as well, but please, keep reading. this chapter was not part of my original plan, but it came to mind and sounded good! so please, read and review. tell all HP fans you know about this!

* * *

Chapter 2: A little talk

"Harry! Harry! HARRY!" he woke up, nearly sweating through the bed sheets. "Harry, get up!" he heard from the doorway. He shifted in the bed to look at who was speaking. It was Hermione, beautiful as ever, standing in the doorway.

"Stop it Harry!" he thought to himself. "You have a girlfriend!" He pulled up the bed sheets to cover his naked chest. "What is it, Hermione?"

"Ummmm, in case you didn't know, Sirius' funeral starts at 7:00!" she replied, flustered that Harry was so forgetful. "Look at the time!" she nearly screamed, gesturing towards his clock.

"Blimey, Hermione! It's only 5:30!" he retaliated, still not entirely awake. "Why would I need to be awake at 5:30 if it doesn't start until 7:00!? You know, not everyone needs an hour and a half to get dressed!"

"Well," she started, taken back at Harry's attitude. " I'm sorry that you don't want to be presentable for your godfather's funeral! The least you could do is make sure your clothes are ironed, you hair is fixed up, and- and fix that attitude!"

"Fine! Just get out and let me put some clothes on! I'll be out in a minute!" he changed his tone. "Is there food ready?" "Aghh! More like Ron every day! You know, you two can be QUITE annoying sometimes!"

"What's your problem? I didn't do anything to you!"

"It's just…. nothing. Just forget it…"

"What is it Hermione? You can tell me," he said, softening his tone. "Let me put a shirt on and we can talk."

"Ok, I guess," she replied quietly, as if she might be scared others will hear, as Harry disappeared into his closet.

"Ok," he said as he sat on his bed. "Sit, please," he continued, gesturing next to him on his bed. "So, what's the matter?"

"Well, you know how Ron and I started dating, right?" she questioned, expecting him to reply with a nod, only to see his face grow into a smile.

"Really? I didn't know that! Congratulations to you both, you for getting him, and to him for being smart enough realize he liked you!" he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, umm- well, it's not going well. He's insensitive, and is absolutely clueless when it comes to my feelings!" she screamed, as her frustration built.

"Just tell him how you feel for God's sake Hermione!" he told her, as she gave him a questioning look. "You see, guys like Ron need to be told things constantly. If you don't tell him how you feel, he will never find out. He's smart enough to know to change if you think there's a problem." He gave Hermione, who was on the verge of tears, a' hug. "Really, just tell him. It'll work out. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied. "Thank you Harry," she said, hugging him again. "You're a good friend," she finished with a smile.

"Well," he said, standing up. "I think I should get ready. Go have a talk with him before the funeral."

"Okay Harry," she said, walking out. "And thanks again," she finished, walking out the door.

"Well, ummm- that was interesting," he said to himself, opening his closet.

* * *

So, would you guys like me to release short chapters like this every day or so, or longer chapter maybe once a week? answer through review and tell what you think.

Don't worry HHr fans! this may start out as cannon, but it will quickly blast off into a great HHr fiction, free of Ginny's annoying attitude!


	3. Chapter 3: The Will

Thank you to all of my readers! you all make me feel so good as a writer,knowing that people like the stuff i write. if you like these quick updates, please read and review! I hope you like this Chapter. i skipped the funeral service, as i had no idea how to write it. sorry!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Will

"Now, for the reading of Sir Sirius Black's last testament and will," spoke the funeral's leader, after the hour longer funeral service. "Now, please welcome Remus Lupin, Mr. Black's last living friend, for the reading of the will," he finished, backing away from the podium. He toke his seat in one of the front most rows of the audience, being sure to state himself as a person of importance, while still being respectful to stay far enough from the front to not hinder those close to the deceased from their grieving.

As Remus approached the podium, he cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming." As he picked up the parchment that was the will, he looked up at the audience. "To the Weasley family: for your constant struggle with finances, no matter how hard you all work, I would like to leave you 100 thousand Galleons, to help you get through hard times, and to relieve you of the stress you must be encountering." As he finished his first statement, Molly burst into tears and pulled her unexpecting husband into a hug.

"Ohhhh! Bless his soul! That man!" she sobbed, before pulling her husband back into another hug.

"And to Hermione Granger, who, if I can steal Moony's words, truly is the smartest witch of your age, I leave the Black family library. Let whatever it contains enrich your reading and enlighten you further, if possible," he continued. As a result of this, Hermione's jaw dropped, as she had yet to see such a generous gesture come to her from Sirius, and this earned a few giggles out of Ginny and a small snort of Ron. This caused his girlfriend to elbow him in the side.

"To my loving godson Harry, I leave the remainder of the Black family fortune. In addition, I leave him the key to not only the Black family vault, but the Potter's, which his father left to me fourteen years ago, to hold on to until you were ready." Remus stopped to look at Harry to make sure he was following and was ready to continue. " To him, I also leave a note, which should be instructive and should be read before you leave," Lupin paused and again looked at Harry, who was wearing a face of complete astonishment, completely overwhelmed with what just happened.

"And here is now a note from Mr. Black, to be read to you all, but focused on Harry," Remus cleared his throat. "It says, 'Harry, I know that your parents left you to me, but I am no longer here to look after you. As you are not yet of age, you must choose a new guardian. This choice will determine whom you will now live with, as you will no longer be staying with that dirty scumbag, lowlife git that is Vernon Dursley.'" Lupin paused, and let out a laugh. "'So, you will choose either the Weasleys, who have kept you safe throughout these years, when I have not been able to be there for you, and already love you as their own, or Remus, my lifelong friend, the now last Marauder, and your former teacher.'"

"'Just know that whatever choice you make, I support you, even from the grave, and that I, as well as your parents, if they were still here, are very proud of who you have become.'" He finished, setting down the note.

"So Harry, who will you choose?" Remus asked.

"I'm sorry, but the Weasleys have always been there for me, and it just feels right to stay with them. As Sirius said, they already treat me as their own. I'm sorry Remus., but I want to stay with them." Harry replied.

"That's quite fine Harry," he said, as he stepped from the podium. " I think that's for the best anyways." He finished with a smile.

The previous speaker stepped up to the podium and said, "And that concludes Mr. Black's Funeral and will reading. All money arrangements will be taken care of by the goblins here at Gringotts." And with that, he walked out of the room.

"Here is the note, Harry," said Remus as he handed it to Harry.

"Thanks," he replied as he opened it. It said:

_Dear Harry,_

_Harry, read this and then destroy the note, as this is vital to your safety. Go to the Potter family vault and retrieve the items out of the red, gold inlaid box on the center table. Take all of these items, and leave. Then go to the Black family vault and do the same to the purple and black wardrobe in the back. Do this quickly and leave the vault. I have suspicions that Dumbledore is spying on you. Be careful of what you say to those you do not completely trust with your life. Remember this and follow any instructions in the box in the Potter's vault._

_Signed,_

_Sirius Black_

"Harry," Hermione said, approaching him just as he finished. "Let's go back to the Grimmauld Place. Everyone's leaving." She said.

"Ok," He said, before remembering the note. "But I have a few things to do first. You guys go on ahead." He finished.

"Ok," she said, as she and Ron apparated away.

"Now," he said to himself. "It's time to see what's in the vaults." And with that, he headed off the main desk.


	4. Chapter 4: Valiant Family Vaults

I am so Sorry about the wait. i got caught up in school work. i hope you enjoy. please read and review and share with all potter fans!

* * *

Harry entered the Main lobby at Gringotts. "Can you help me, please?" he said, looking at a goblin that looked as if he didn't want to be there. He didn't respond, but instead just continued to stare at the paperwork in front of him. "Sir, can you help me?" he said more desperately, trying to keep from yelling at this rude goblin. The goblin ignored him further. "HELLO! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" he nearly screamed.

The goblin looked up. "Oh. Hello Lord Potter. How may I help you?" he asked in a calm voice.

Harry was fuming mad, yet a little surprised that the goblin called him 'Lord', but remembered he was now, though he should be too young to be called this, the head of two houses. "I need to enter the Black then the Potter family vaults." He finished, handing the goblin the keys to the vaults.

"Ahh," started the goblin. "I see." He stepped off of the stool behind the front desk. "Well, let's go then."

* * *

As Harry approached the Black family vault, he looked back at the goblin that was waiting for him in the railcar to take him to the Potter family vault when he was done.

"Ok," Harry said to himself as he turned the key. Immediately after he walked in and closed the door, a magical ward was placed around him and a table. He tried to step out, but the shield held him in. On the table there was three small vials. Attached to the table was a note. It read:

_If you wish to enter this family's vault,_

_Brew and drink the mixture that removes all faults,_

_If your image rings true,_

_Your capturer will release you,_

_But if your face is stolen from another,_

_You will be transfigured and stuck that way forever,_

_A liar's curse shall you take on,_

_And die in three days at the break of dawn._

Harry thought to himself for a while. _What potion can prove that I am who I am? How will it know I am telling the truth. _"That's it!" he exclaimed out loud. "It's verantiserum!" He grabbed the clear liquid from the table and spilled a few drops in his mouth.

He said," I am Harry James Potter, heir of the Potter and Black houses."

As the shield receded, he ducked under and ran to a wardrobe in the back of the room. He opened the simple black wardrobe. It contained three pairs of battle robes. The first of which was a simple black robe, lined with green for Slytherin. The second was a bit more intricate, black with a more form fitting shape to it, and was inlaid with a slightly shiny threading, and the edges of which were also green. The third was probably the most intriguing. It looked like it had the same fit as the second, but was made in the colors of the Griffindor house. It had a note on the left lapel. It read:

_This robe belongs to Lord Sirius Black._

_It gives its wearer an enhanced magical output,_

_as well a small magical shield that can repel weak stunners._

_Use with care._

"Well," Harry said to himself, as he grabbed it and threw it over his arm. "I'll take this. Just for emergencies." With that, he exited the vault.

He turned around and made sure the wards were reactivated. After seeing the slight ripple of the magic, he closed the door.

* * *

As he approached the door to the Potter family vault, he sighed. _Why did I not think to ask Sirius to take me here before? _He asked himself. As he opened the door, he saw yet another small ward. "Oh, just great!" he said aloud. "Now I have to pass another test!"

As he entered the room, the door slammed closed behind him and the wards activated. On the far side of the area the wards enclosed, a panel opened in the floor. Out of it came a training dummy similar to what the Room of Requirements produced during the DA's meetings. "Is this a joke?" Harry mused. "I guess I'll have to destroy it… _Reducto!_" As he cast the spell, he began to walk towards the other side, expecting the dummy to explode. Instead, the dummy lifted its wand and cast a silver shield in front of itself, effectively repelling the spell, sending into the floor in front of Harry.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" he yelled as he raised his wand yet again. "UGGHHH! It must be one of those enchanted ones Sirius said my dad trained with. They are supposed to both defend AND attack!" he said aloud as the thought to himself.

He pulled on the battle robes, not sure of how skilled the dummy was, but sure it must be powerful if it trained with his dad. "_Colloshoo!" _he yelled, causing the dummy's feet to stick to the ground. "_Confringo!" _he followed up with while the dummy was still trying to cancel the shoe sticking spell so it could dodge better. It hit it in the chest and it fell to pieces, but it started to reform. "_Deletrius!"_ he cast in a final attempt to get rid of the dummy. It quickly disintegrated into ash, over which Harry walked when he walked past where the wards had previously been. As soon as he entered, he saw a large box on the table. To say it was a box would definitely be an understatement. It was more of a red chest inlaid with golden patterns, similar to that of the curtains in Griffindor tower. When he opened it, he was amazed at what he saw. In it laid two wands that seemed to be made of a somewhat silver wood. It was inlaid with dark brown curls. _Hmm… _he thought to himself. _These are rather different from any wands I've seen before. _Without any more thought on the subject he pulled out a small red and gold broach with the Potter family crest on it. It had a note attached to the back that read:

_This is a permanent portkey that can take the holder/s to the _

_Potter's Manor. It has protective magic on it_

_to protect the broach itself from becoming damaged._

He looked back into the box, while placing the broach on his chest, to check for anything else, only to find yet another note. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then I must be either dead,_

_or in a lot of trouble. If I am dead, then take the contents_

_of this box and leave immediately. Go to the Potter Manor._

_With sincere love,_

_Padfoot_

As he read the note, he began to cry again. He left the vault, told the goblin he would be leaving an touched the broach thinking _take me to the Potter Manor._

* * *

_Please review! what did you guys think. i though hard about how this chapter should be written, and this is what a came up with. i hoped you liked it!_


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble at Diagon Alley

Thank you readers. Sorry for the wait, but I _am _a high school student, so please be patient with me. But don't worry, I will try to get faster updates. This chapter was _not_ part of my original plan, but i decided to go with it! So, please read and review. Enjoy!

P.S.- I need a Beta! I would like one of my current readers to do the honor!

* * *

As Harry felt himself touch the ground, he released the breath he had been holding. As he looked out in front of him, he found himself once again holding it in. He was in the middle of a well-taken care of courtyard. To his left were some very beautiful and well-kept rose bushes. They were in full bloom and would have attracted many insects had it not been for the protective charms placed on them. The bushes to his right were also very beautiful bushes with protective charms on them, but were daisies. In front of him was an astounding fountain carved in the shape of a large, elegant phoenix.

As astounded as Harry was by just the front courtyard, he nearly fell over at the sight of the statues of various magical creatures that stood surrounding it. Now, as he looked up at the manor, he did fall, as it's enormous size and elegance took him off guard. As he caught his breath and stood back up, he took a moment to stare at the manor that was now his.

"Uhhhh…" Harry asked as he heard a pop behind him. "What was that?" he gasped as he turned around.

"Hello Master!" said the creature, now behind him again, causing Harry to jump.

"WHAAAAA!" he screamed as turned around, to see he had been so frightened by a house elf.

The house of replied with a sorrowful face, "I'm sorry Master Potter, please forgive my disturbance. I'll leave now." As he walked away, Harry replied

"Please, don't leave…. Uhhhh… what shall I call you?" Harry asked. "And don't call me master, just Harry."

"Rain is my name, Mas-" the elf stopped abruptly. "I mean, Haaa-rrrr-ey." He finished, as if it hurt him to do so, causing Harry to remember that an elf usually refers to their master as such.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized, only for Rain to wave it off.

"I've just never had a wizard, save your parents, to have me refer to them almost as a friend." The elf replied sweetly.

"Well," Harry said. "I would must definitely love the pleasure of being your friend," he finished, earing a big, ear-to-ear smile out of the elf. "Are there any others here?" he asked.

"Just Ray, my brother M—Harry!" the elf replied. "He is inside. Shall I go get him?" the elf asked sincerely.

"Yes, " Harry started. "But I will go with you."

"Splendid!" replied the elf, as they headed for the main doors

* * *

Two weeks later, Harry woke with a sudden realization. "OH MERLIN!" he nearly screamed. "I haven't told anyone where I am." At that point, Rain walked into the room.

"Harry, there is a death eater attack at Diagon Alley." He said.

"Ok, prepare my battle robes please." Harry replied. "Thank you."

"Inpetus!" Harry called. The bird flamed into the room. "There is an attack in Diagon Alley. We must leave once I have my robes." The bird whistled in reply. "Rain!"

"Sir, I have your robes here," he said as he entered the room. Harry threw them on and grabbed his wand from atop his dresser. "Well, I guess telling them will have to wait. Let's go!" he finished, as the phoenix flamed them out.

* * *

Thanks to my readers! Don't worry, I will get to the betrayal soon! Just be patient. I would like to give special thanks to HeartsGlow for his encouraging and inspiring reviews. I will try to update by Tuesday, no later! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Magic and Revelations

Thank you to all of my readers! I would like to challenge you all! If I can get 10,000 views and 100 followers by the end of the 9th chapter, then I will add in a very special plot detail. This is not something to miss, and I would really like to add it in, but I will ONLY do so if you meet my challenge. So please, all members please follow my story, and all non-members, sign in with Google, Facebook, Twitter, or even amazon(All possible through the Login button near the top of the page) and follow my story! I also need a Beta! so if any are reading, please inbox me! Again, please read and review. Enjoy!

* * *

_AVADA KADAVRA! _Harry heard as he apparated into Diagon Alley. He found that his weeks of training had paid off as he was able to respond with _Protego Horibilis _just a second behind his attacker.

"Who is that?" he heard come from the family that he had cut the death eater off from.

"EXCISIO INCAENDIUM!" Harry cast, just before the death eater was able to respond.

"_BELLUA IGNIS" _he cast. As a head of house of an ancient family, he was able to preform any non-unforgivable dark magic for his own defense. As his fiendfyre took the shape of a lion, it charged the death eater, burning him into, literally, nothing.

_CONSTO! _He commanded it, but it kept burning and prancing towards a nearby building.

_PROHIBERE__, __VEL PERIRE! _He commanded, this time making it stop.

_Aliénis _he finished calmly, vanquishing the lion.

He turned to the family that he had stopped the death eater from attacking. "Get out of here, now!" he told them sternly, his hood still pulled down over his face just enough so that he could see, but others did not recognize him.

"Uhhhh…. We… ehhhhh….." the father stuttered, clearly scared that a wizard had just, not hurt, but protected a family he did not know with dark magic.

"Did you not hear me? If you don't get away, you AND your family will die!" Harry yelled as he looked for any more nearby enemies. "GO NOW!"

"Sir, if I may, I would like to stay and help," said the man, whose wife gave him an approving, yet frightened nod.

"No," Harry replied plainly. "You must protect your family. Now, like I said before, GO NOW!"

The man gave a nod and apparated away with his family.

_Bobmarda Maxima! _He heard to his left. He jumped toward the attacker head first, landing in a roll, and just barely missing the spell. As he came up, he cast silently, _Obscuro _to block the opponent's view. As the death eater attempted to take off his blindfold, Harry heard another say,

_Inferius! _He watched around him as the innocent, dead bystanders rose and began to attack him.

One grabbed his cloak. "Get off!" He yelled, batting it away with his hand. Another grabbed his left leg.

_Come on, Harry! You learned about these while reading! What is it that they hate? SUNLIGHT! That's it! _Harry pulled out his wand and pointed to the undead corpses around him.

_LUMOS SOLEM! _He cast, the sunlight killing Inferi, and then cast multiple _Reducto_ at the death eater responsible to make sure he was dead.

He looked to his left and saw a familiar redhead.

"GO!" He yelled at Ginny, still concealed. When she didn't move, he commanded her, "Get out of here!"

"But my friends and my broth-"

"NOW!"

"O-o-okay…" she said hesitantly as she ran to her mother and they apparated, but not before yelling for Hermione to look out for a death eater behind her. Harry, seeing this, cast _Protego Horibilis _to counteract the _cruciatus _cast at her from a certain mentally insane LeStrange.

"BELLETRIX!" He yelled at his friend's attacker. "DON"T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

"And who might this-" she started, only to be hit by Harry's _Depulso _spell, causing her to be thrown into the side of Borgin and Burkes, collapsing the wall on top of her.

"Come on," he said to Hermione as he turned to her. "We need to get out of here."

"Okay," she said, turning to Ron, who Harry had not know was there until now. "Let's go."

As Ron and Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, they apparated.

When they felt themselves touch down, they looked around to see a beautiful garden.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked their savior.

"Welcome to Potter Manor, " said Harry proudly, pulling back his hood and looking into Hermione's eyes.

"HARRY!" she exclaimed, staring into Harry's emerald eyes.

* * *

I know, not my best chapter! Please be patient. This is my fist fiction! Again, I need a Beta, if any want to volunteer!


	7. Chapter 7: The Wrath of Women

**I am soooooo sorry for the delay. I'm a highschool student and DO have respnsibilities. THis is a short update, but i have had a bit of a writer's block. The next chapter will hopefully come soon(Maybe by Friday ;) ). Again, i'm sorry. enjoy the chapter and please review. you guys are close to the goal, don't forget to follow my story. if you would like to help me with chapter 9(that is the special chapter now, not 10), then please PM me and i will chose (1) person to help ****on a certain subject that i a having trouble with for the rest of the story. so, please read and review.  
**

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, pulling him into a hug. "I mis—I mean WE missed you so much!" she let go and scolded him. "Were EXACTLY have you been?!"

"I've been here, training and learning." He said with a smile, hoping that answer would please her.

"What?"

"I've learned all sorts of new spells and types of magic from ancient books in the Potter library.

"That's great Harry!" she said, finally looking away from him. "but what kind of magic?" she asked with concern in her eyes.

"Just some old ancient magic," he replied nonchalantly.

"Harry James Potter!" she screamed at him. "Don't you dare lie to us! I saw the spell you used! That was _Fiendfyre_! That's dark magic! I never thought I could see you co-"

Harry retorted, "He tried to hurt you! It's what he deserved," he finished softly.

She looked at him questioningly. "I did it for you." He said, but quickly saved himself by adding, "for both of you, I mean."

"Harry… Still, how could you do-" she started only for Harry to cut her off.

"Can we please just drop it?" he asked with pleading eyes. She nodded. "So, would you guys-" He stopped. "Hermione, you're bleeding!"

"Huh?" she looked at her arm, which was bleeding through her sleeve.

"Let's get you to the medical wing." Harry said as he lead the way.

* * *

"Ok guys, I'm going to go get Ginny. I'll be back in while." Harry told them as he stepped into the fireplace.

"Ok, see you, chap, " said Ron, as he snuggled up against Hermione, making her laugh.

"Ok, Just try to make it to the bed if needed. I'd rather not you guys _defile_ my family's living room," he said with I wink, earning a gasp from Hermione, and a chuckle from Ron. "Grimmauld Place!" he said as he threw down the floo powder. He felt himself zip away through the floo system, the last thing he sees being one of the couch pillows and a very angry redhead.

"Oh Harry!" he heard as Ginny entangled him with a hug. "Mom's not at all happy, just so you-"

"HARRY!" he heard his new guardian yell. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

* * *

**Please review! thank you for reading, and remember to PM me for my benefit (and your own) !**


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayal

**Due to the extreme nothingness of tonight, i was able to pound out 2 chapters (2!) So, if you like this, PLEASE follow this story. really, it's just a small button in the corner. we are at 10,000 views! thank you all! but we still need 21 more followers! PLEASE follow(not favorite, but follow, although both would be appreciated...). So read and review. i hope you enjoy. (And yes... a little HHr(not much, but some hinted at.) going on here... and we get rid of Ron! YAY!)**

* * *

"So, Harry." started Ginny, who was snuggling up against his arm. "When are we leaving?"

"I'm not sure. Probably in the next hour or so. We have to wait for Ron and Hermione." he answered. They had been at the manor for a few days. As it was early July, Harry wanted to go spend time with the Weasley's, whom he had not seen much this summer.

"Ok," she replied, falling back asleep.

"Hey Harry, are we ready to go?" Ron asked as he walked in just a few minutes later.

"Well, we were, but you and Hermione snogged too long, so she fell asleep." He answered, looking at Ginny.

"Well, just wake her up!" he said angrily, obviously bothered by the situation he found them in.

"Why can't she just sleep?"

"Because she's sleeping on top of you!"

"So what?"

"Are you kidding me? That's my sister!"

"And my girlfriend!"

"Hmph."he retorted. "Whatever…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Just don't touch my sister!"

"I'll do whatever I want with her!"

"You do, and I'll kill-"

"Ronald!" Hermione interrupted. "What has gotten into you lately?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want my sister to be hurt." He said in defeat.

He turned to Harry. "I'm sorry, mate. I just don't want you to hurt her."

"I don't plan on it."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ginny asked, voice full of anger from waking up to yelling and arguing.

"Nothing Gin. We're sorry. We didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to bed." Said Harry in an apologetic voice.

"No, since I'm already up, let's just go."

"Ok," he said grabbing his things from beside the couch as he stepped into the fireplace. "See you guys there. Grimmauld Place!" he said as he threw down the floo powder and disappeared.

* * *

Harry walked down the stairwell to the kitchen. _Agh! I'm so hungry! Why can't I just get someone to bring it to me?! Wait! I have a house elf! But, I hate Kreacher… I'll just have to get another one… _

"So, I placed a tracker in the manor like you asked." He heard as he approached the kitchen door. _That was Ron's voice! What was he talking about?_

"Ahh… Thank you for your help." Said another. _Wait! Was that Dumbledore?_ _What's going on?_ "And you, Miss Weasley. Anything of notice?"

"Nothing much, but he has gotten a lot stronger. Even Ron, Hermione and I can't beat him together during his practice sessions in the morning." _Ok! What the hell is going on! Why are they talking about me and telling my secrets?_

"Thank you both. Just continue your watch and report anything-"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" yelled Harry as he had enough and kicked the door open. "WHY ARE YOU GUYS TELLLING ALL THIS ABOUT ME? HAVE YOU BEEN HIS LITTLE SPIES? SIRIUS WARNED ME ABOUT YOU, DUMBLEDORE! HE HAD SUSPICIONS, BUT I DIDN'T LISTEN!" He turned to Ron.

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I TRUSTED YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD DO SOMEHTING LIKE THIS!"

"What is going on down here?!" yelled Hermione, annoyed that she was woken up.

"Your boyfriend and my idol betrayed me!" he answered calmly, yet angrily.

"WHAT?" she said in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"He's been Dumbledore's spy! He has been reporting everything I've done to Dumbledore!"

"Ron! How dare you!"

"How dare you side against your boyfriend!" yelled Ginny.

"SHE SIDED AGAINST HER BOYFRIEND?" Said Harry, having too much. "You've been in on it too! You are not a faithful, trustworthy girl! It's over!"

"WHAT! YOU BAST-"

"WHAT THE HELL HARRY!" yelled Ron in anger. "FIRST YOU STEAL MY GIRL, BUT NOW YOU HURT MY SISTER? I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled stepping towards Harry.

"RON!" Hermione yelled. "I am NOT property! I can't stand you sometimes! I'm leaving!"

"AGGHH!" Ron jumped at her, but Harry stepped in front of him, planting a bone crushing punch in Ron's nose.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ron yelled, as he grabbed his now broken and bleeding nose.

"_Petrificus tot-" _started Ginny, only for Hermione to cast

"_Levicorpus!"_

"Hold on Hermione!" Harry told her as Ron jumped at her again. "Potter Manor!" he said as he grabbed Hermione's arm and activated the his portkey.

* * *

**Please review! i love your thoughts! remember, i do need a small suggestion from the lucky reader(or am i the lucky one?) ****that i choose. So, either review or PM me please! this is much appreciated! if you have any thing to say(Good or bad, i don't mind criticism), just post it in a review! thank you all!**


	9. Chapter 9: Emotional Overdrive

**This is a small update. Read and review… Follow this story! The special chapter has been moved back to 10! Please post in the review. read author's note at the end!**

* * *

As they re-appeared in the living room of the manor, Hermione broke out in tears.

"Harry!" she hugged him close. "Thank you. Thank you so much!" she cried into his shoulder. "Why? Why did he do that?"

"I- I don't know Hermione." he answered. "Ginny betrayed me, too."

"But… Ron…" she continued to cry.

"It's ok," he assured her, looking into her eyes. "We'll get through it."

"I-" she started, but couldn't finish.

"Together…" he said, still looking into her beautiful hazel eyes.

Before he knew it, she had moved closer to him and planted a kiss. Not rough, but a light, loving kiss.

* * *

**LOLOL! HAHA! I thought you guys might love this teaser! It's not much, but more will come soon! Please Review. Now, I need a new OC for a friend of Harry and Hermione! So, since nobody has contacted me, I need to have someone leave a comment in the reviews. I need a name, and a house to put them in. I'm thinking Slytherin, just to mix it up… PLEASE RESPOND!**


	10. Chapter 10: Back to Diagon Alley!

Sorry, but this is not what i planned. The suprise is next chapter. i am not quite at 100 followers, SO PLEASE FOLLOW MY STORY! We are almost there! this chapter gets kind of HHr! Please read and review! (And BTW, I updated the story cover image!)

* * *

"_Accio tracker_!" Harry cast as an embarrassed looking Hermione walked to her room, after kissing him just moments before. He soon saw a small book fly out of the library. It read: _Confronting the Faceless. _"_Reducto totus_!" he continued, vaporizing the book and any magical tie to it.

After this, he went to find Hermione. After searching the library and the halls, he walked to her room. He began to think to himself; _why did she do that? I'm not complaining, but why? Was it just the build up of emotions?_

He knocked on the door, which she had closed. "Hermione, are you in there?"

No answer.

"Hello?" he said.

"Y-yes?"

"Hermione, why did you leave so suddenly?"

"N-no reason."

"Are you ok?"

"Y-ye-" she began to cry again.

"Hermione?"

No answer.

"I'm going to come in.," he said, as he opened the door. He found Hermione sitting on her bed, crying. She had obviously been crying for a while. He rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." he said as she leaned into his chest.

"N-no, Harry. There's nothing to-"

"I'm sorry this happened. If only I wasn't so nosy. Maybe if I hadn't overreacted, then-"

"Harry!" she stopped him. "This is not your fault!"

"But-" he started, bringing Hermione to a last resort.

She turned her head up to him and gently pecked him on the lips.

"But, Hermione," he started. "What about Ro-"

"NO!" she stopped him. "He tried to hurt me!"

"I-"

"But you saved me." she turned around completely and hugged him fiercely.

After about 5 minutes of them just enjoying each other's embrace, Hermione fell asleep in his arms.

_I could get used to this, _he thought to himself, before drifting off into a sleep of his own.

Hermione woke the next morning to find an already awake Harry watching her.

"G- good morning." She said with an embarrassed face.

"Good morning, Hermione." he replied with a smile.

The rest of the day, she avoided him, still unsure about what happened. As the next month went by, Harry taught her the spells he had learned. She caught on quickly and she was soon joining Harry in his morning training, yet they still never talked about the night they kissed. The day their Hogwarts letters came, Harry had just gotten out of the shower after an intense spell duel with Hermione.

"Harry, our letters came today!" she exclaimed as he entered the kitchen.

"Great! We can go get our supplies today!" he said as he approached the counter where she was standing. "This looks great!" he finished, looking at the food.

"Ok, let's go get dressed and then we can go." She said with an excited smile.

"That's fine with me!" He said as he looked into her eyes, still sensing the awkward vibes she was putting off. She walked past him and up to her room, with him soon going to his own. Once there, he decided to put on a red t-shirt with gold lining, a pair of dark blue, almost black jeans, and the new Adidas he got a week ago when they went shopping in muggle London. He also grabbed a slim black jacket, putting it on as he walked out of his room.

"You ready to go, Hermione?" he called out to her as he pulled on the jacket.

"Almost!" he heard back as he was popping his collar. "I just need to finish curling my hair!"

"Ok."

About 5 minutes later, Hermione came walking into the living room. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that was kind of frilly at the bottom. Her hair was curled to perfection, the luscious ginger locks flowing across her shoulders.

"Are you ready to go back to Diagon Alley yet?" she asked him with a teasing smile.

"Yeah," he replied happily, not about to keep from smiling as well. "I just hope I don't have to kill anyone this time." He replied as she hooked her arm into his.

She laughed as they apparated with a "POP".

* * *

Thank you for reading, and don't forget to follow this story!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11: Breaking Malfoy ('s Nose)

OH MY GOSH! I am sooooooo sorry for the wait! I have so much going on right now, but in between, i was able to finish! I also had chronic Writer's-block, so please don't be upset if this is bad! :( ALSO, I got around to the OC _AND _the "Surprise", so i hope you enjoy.

People keep asking how Harry got a phoenix, so here is the answer:

During that first day that Harry got to the manor, he was given a tour. on this, he found that he had a part-phoenix owl (Hedwig's brother.) in there. Hedwig shows up and they merge into a full phoenix. Hope this is OK and it clears that up.

**ONE FINAL NOTE: Read the note at the bottom after reading if you don't usually! I have VERY important news.**

Enjoy! READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

"Soooooo…." Started Hermione. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, we have to pack our trunks…" answered Harry.

"Ok, will you help me?" she asked teasingly.

"S-Sure…" he said hesitantly.

"Why so unsure, Harry?" she asked with a wink.

"I-ummm…"

"Oh, come on." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling her up the stairs to her room.

"Wait." Hermione started when they stepped in front of her door. "I need to deactivate the wards." She finished as she pulled out her wand.

"You put up wards?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Of course. I couldn't have you going through my dresser while I'm in the shower." She teased.

"Uh- I don't- ummm…" he said awkwardly.

She took out her wand. "_Abrete Sesamo." _she cast at the door.

"Huh?"

"It means, 'open sesame'." She said with a laugh.

"Oh."

"Come on, Harry!" she said as she pulled Harry through the now open door.

She set her trunk on the bed. "Now, let's get started."

* * *

"Come on, Harry!" yelled an angry Hermione from the living room. "We are GOING to miss the train!"

"I'm coming!" he yelled back as he pulled his trunk down the stairs.

"HURRY!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" he yelled back as he entered the room.

"Thank you." Hermione said, calming down. "Let's go." She finished, stepping into the fireplace. "The Leaky Cauldron!" she said as she threw down the floo powder.

When she felt herself touch the ground in the fireplace, she stepped out and waited for Harry. When he stepped out of the fireplace just seconds after, she greeted him with a smile and continued to walk with him to the station.

"Hey!" they heard behind them as they approached the wall between platforms 9 and 10. "Do you know how to board the Hogwarts express?"

"Wh- Huh?" Harry said in surprise. "How did you-"

"I saw your wand in your back pocket." She explained.

"I- uhh" Harry said as he looked at his back pocket. "Shit! I forgot to put it away." He said under his breath.

"Harry!" Hermione said as she smacked his arm.

"What?" he said, irritated.

"We are _Prefects_!" she explained. "We need to be a good example!"

"Uggh! Fine."

"So," said Hermione, turning to the witch. "You're a witch?"

"Yes, Yes I am."

"Well, you just walk into the wall between platforms 9 and 10."

"Ummm…"

"Just watch us." She said with a smile. "See you on the other side!" she finished, pulling Harry with her through the wall."

"Don't be an ass, Harry!" Hermione warned once they were through.

"I-"

"No excuses!"

"Fine." Harry admitted in defeat.

"Thank you."

A scared looking Lexi appeared next to them. "Agh!" She screamed, before taking in her surroundings. "Oh, I'm okay."

Hermione let out a laugh. "I told you that you could trust us." Said Hermione with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm sorry, but we have to go to a prefect meeting."

"What's that?"

"Well, prefects are students who lead other students, patrol the halls for those who don't follow curfew, and enforce rules."

"Oh, well…"

"But don't worry, we wont be too hard on you." Hermione said with a wink.

"Ha. Ok."

"Just don't piss off anyone with a badge like this," she said, pointing to her prefect badge.

She laughed. "Ok."

"So, just find a seat and we'll find you later." Hermione said as she pulled Harry along with her.

* * *

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione guided Harry and Lexi off of the train and onto the platform.

"So, what do-" Hermione started.

"Alexia Rose!" she heard behind them.

"Agh!" yelled Lexi when she saw Hagrid.

"No! No, no!" Hermione calmed her down. "This is Hagrid. He takes care of all the magical creatures here."

"Oh, umm… fun."

"Well, can you come with me?" Hagrid asked.

"Um, yeah." She turned to her new friends. "I'll see you guys later."

"Ok." Answered Hermione, as they parted ways.

* * *

"And now, let's give a warm welcome," started Dumbledore, who had avoided making eye contact with Harry since the ceremony started. "To our new first years!"

As the first years entered, they looked around in amazement at just the sight of the hall. But Hermione could not see Lexi, so she was worried about where she could be.

McGonnagle went through the normal routine of sorting, but when she was done, unlike usual, she looked out to the student and waited instead of sitting at the teachers' table.

"Also, this year, we have another new student. She has transferred from an American school. Let's please welcome Miss Alexia Rose." Dumbledore said as Lexi approached the front and sat on the stool next to McGonnagle.

Not long after the hat was placed on her head, it yelled, "_Slytherin!_"

The whole school stayed just as quiet as before, except a few brave Slytherins who clapped for their new member.

"What the bloody hell is she doing here? She's not even a _pureblood_!" she heard Draco say. "She's just as bad as that _mudblood!" _Draco continued as Lexi turned to him. "Besides, she's not even _good_ enough to be in Sly-" Draco stopped as a fist connected with his nose, causing a very audible _crack_ to echo through the hallway, and a very angry, yet pleased, looking Lexi to find a seat next to the guys that welcomed her.

"Erm, well, can Mrs. Pumphrey please come take Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital wing." Dumbledore said. "And one more announcement. Does everyone remember the Tri-wizard tournament from two years ago?" he asked, earning a collection of yeses from the fifth, sixth, and seventh years. "Well, one of the other contestant schools, Dumstrang, has challenged us to a series of games and competitions. The school who wins the most of these competitions wins."

"What's the prize?" she heard from the Ravenclaw table.

"Well, nothing really, except complete bragging rights over one of the most respected schools in all of Europe. If we win, of course."

The hall erupted in clapping.

Dumbledore waited for the hall to quiet down. "Now, on Wednesday, we will choose 7 c=students to represent our school. These will be chosen from a list of signups outside the hall. You are dismissed.

* * *

I hope you liked it, and please review! I RUN on your reviews! Now for the news: **I have a lot going on this summer, and will not be able to write. I know what you are thinking, "WHY! IM NEVER READING THIS AGAIN!" But PLEASE dont! I Love both you guys, and this story, and will not abandon it! Hopefully, this will all be over ****by September, so I will post a new chapter early-September. If I am able to get one out earlier, I will, but if you want to know as soon as it comes out, FOLLOW THIS FICTION!** **This is the last chapter until then, so sorry, but don****'t stop reading this! I love you guys!  
**


End file.
